What Happens When You Give a Farmer a Lightsaber?
by Kitleah
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT! This is actually a random conversation between Jill and Gray but it's still funny! Rated K Jill/Gray


**I'M BACK! **

**BUT ONLY FOR TODAY...**

***Everyone frowns except Rock and then I kill him***

**BUT I PROMISE TO BE BACK IN 2 WEEKS!!! AGAIN..**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS STARWARS, KINGDOM HEARTS, HARVEST MOON RANDOM TALK! *Which I do not own ANY of each series/games.***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gray, is Saibara really Yoda?" Jill asked.

Gray coughed on the lemonade he was drinking. "What?!"

"Yeah," Jill pouted, "I mean I know I have never met him but he sounds a lot like a Yoda."

Gray laughed, practically falling off Jill's chair at her house. "Yeah, and I'm Luke Skywalker!"

Jill fumed, "YOU SAYING LUKE IS GAY?!"

Gray stood up, red, "YOU CALLING ME GAY?!"

Jill 'hmphed'.

Gray frowned, "Sorry for yelling."

Jill faced him and smiled, "It's all good! But do you have a picture of Saibara?"

Gray nodded and pulled off his cap.

Jill's eyes bulged, "YOU HAVE HAIR?!"

Gray chuckled, "Of course I have hair! Wait, you thought I didn't have any hair?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean you do wear that cap non stop. Which reminds me, NO WEARING THE CAP AT OUR WEDDING!"

Gray pouted, still searching his never ending hat for a picture. "But Jilly..."

"No Gray! No hat! As cute and adorable as it is, it's not allowed! Plus you are wearing this." Jill lifted up a round cloth looking thing.

"A doily?"

Jill's face turned red, "NO STUPID! Not a doily! It's a kippa!"

Gray pouted, "But I thought the only religion was the Harvest Goddess?"

"Ooops! You're right! Wrong game." Jill placed the Kippa back down.

"Here it is!" Gray pulled out an old picture of him and Saibara.

Jill snatched the picture, "He DOES look like Yoda! Aww, and you look like Luke!" Jill whispered REALLY low, "I guess Luke is sexy."

Grey didn't hear because he was listening to his conscious.

'But why DID the chicken cross the rode?' Gray begged.

'I shall never tell, MUHAHAHHA!'

'I hate you conscious.' Gray pouted.

"Talking to your conscious again?" Jill asked sweetly.

"Yea, stupid thing won't tell me why the chicken crossed the friggin rode!" Gray slammed his fists on the table.

"Stop trying to break my table!" Jill then pulled out a lightsaber.

Gray's jaw dropped, "When the heck did you get a lightsaber?!"

"When you went to the bathroom."

Gray counted on his fingers, "That was like... five minutes ago!"

Jill shrugged, "Guess you missed me getting it. OOO! I also got this giant key thingy!" Then Jill wielded the keyblade.

Grey moaned, "OH C'MON! Why does my fiance' get the Keyblade AND a lightsaber?!"

'BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW SHUT UP!' A mysterious voice said.

"Okay." Gray crossed his arms.

"Don't worry sweetie! I got you one to!" Jill handed him a handle.

"AW SWEET!" Gray rose out of his chair and flipped the switch.

His eyes were blazing with excitement until...

"WHAT?! IT'S PINK!"

Jill frowned, "But I thought you would like it..."

Gray ran over to his, lightsaber in hand, and comforted her, "I do like it sweetie! It's the best gift ever!"

Jill looked up at Gray with stained eyes, " *Sniff* Okay, as long as you like it."

Gray smiled, "So what were you saying about Luke Skywalker being sexy?"

Jill blushed, "He is! He has great abs, beautiful hair, mesmerizing eyes..." She stared right at Gray.

Gray kissed her nose, "You know, I think Chewbaca is sexy."

XxXxX

"AND STAY OUT!"

Grey rubbed his head after Jill kicked his butt to the curb... I mean, dirt road. Then the Star Wars theme music started to play.

'THE END'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I LOVE CHEWBACA! EVEN THOUGH I MAY NOT HAVE SPELLED THE NAME RIGHT....**

**GILL: WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!**

**ME: BECAUSE I HAVE TO.**

**HARVEST GAWD: BECAUSE SHE IS LEAVING FOR ME. **

**WIZARD: YOU ARE BOTH.... WRONG. SHE IS....LEAVING... FOR ME.**

**ME: BECAUSE NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN GET ALONG AND I NEED A BREAK! TA-TA FOR NOW~ *LEAVES***

**GILL: *HMPH* SHE'LL BE BACK. I KNOW IT. **

**WIZARD: NOT... FOR YOU.**

**HARVEST GAWD: PLEASE, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE!**

**WIZARD: UM.... I'M A WIZARD. YES... I CAN SEE... THE FUTURE!**

**GILL AND HARVETS GAWD: OH. **

**FINN: LET US EAT CAKE!**

**EVERYONE: OKAY!**

**I'LL BE PUTTING UP EVERYTHING I'VE WRITTEN WHEN I COME BACK! BYE~!!!!!**


End file.
